fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ArbitraryNumbers/The Youtube Poop World: An indie game on GameJolt
Introduction THIS BLOG IS A WORK IN PROGRESS I have played the absolute crap out of this game made on GameJolt known as The Youtube Poop World, and its sequel, The Youtube Poop Saga, both made by Youtube Poop Games. Unfortunately the verse cannot be made on VSB so I'll see if I can make things work on here instead. I will list all of the feats and notable abilities that I can find. I don't know if I'll have time to play through the whole games again, but fortunately I do have access to RPG Maker VX Ace, the engine the games were made in, so I can datamine the game to look at the in-game descriptions of the various weapons and enemies, as well as read the text contained in the lore books. None of this is going to come from datamined stats, but text that is included in the game itself. Weapons The game has many different assortments of weapons, most of which are just stronger variants of each other that are meant for specific characters. Cory Baxter uses Mops, Gay Luigi uses various Bagel and Spaghetti-based weaponry, Morshu uses Bombs, etc. I will list every weapon in the game that is either notable or exclusive to a certain character, and quote the exact description of each weapon at length. Some of the most powerful weapons in the game are categorized as legendary weapons, and are repeatedly described as super massive powerful weapons, although not 100% of the time. I will underline these weapons to indicate that they are legendary. Also, there really isn't anything note worthy in the original when compared to YTP Saga. 'B-Ball Weaponry (Charles Barkley)' *Soccerball - A rather crappy replacement for a basketball. Using this against Howard or Ochoa would be a bad idea. *Volleyball - A standard volleyball that has been turned into a B-Ball. '' That's a lot of balls. *Basketball - ''Basketballs are contraband - don't get caught. Actually, this '' is the far future, so who cares by now? *Spiked B-Ball - ''This ancient B-Ball is covered in spikes. It's best not to use it '' if you're actually playing basketball. *Mystic B-Ball - ''Ancient magics flow through this B-Ball. *B-BALLINATOR 500 - A robotic B-Ball that can automatically correct any shot. '' Needless to say, the NBA placed a ban on it. *Drewland B-Ball - ''A testicle-shaped B-Ball from Drewland. *Hell B-Ball - Nobody knows the past of this demonic B-Ball... *Perfectball - A perfect, harmonic fusion of a basketball, a volleyball, and '' a soccer ball. 'Dinner Weaponry (King Harkinian) *Stale Dinner - A very stale microwave dinner that, even if heated up, would still be rock hard. *Michael Alone Dinner - A dinner from Michael Alone containing their best dishes. That is, if you consider fast food to be gourmet. *Steak Dinner - A dinner containing a Salisbury steak, steak fries, and an MP3 player containing the Steve Miller song "The Stake". *Fancy Dinner - A dinner containing a bunch of expensive food, like caviar and Kobe beef. Whoever eats this is a rich asshole. *Sriracha Dinner - Sriracha out your asshole with this dinner containing the aforementioned cock sauce, wasabi, and pure capsaicin. *Epic Dinner - A really, really epic dinner, according to the Amazon info page. Nobody knows what is in the basket... *Golden Dinner - A dinner made out of gold! Surely this must be great, right? Nope. It's just a Stale Dinner with gold leaf glued on. *Dinner Blaster - A gun that manages to create and fire hamburgers, breaking every law in the physics/mass rulebook. *Exotic Blaster - An upgraded Dinner Blaster. It can make dinners that are physically impossible to make. '''Plum Weaponry (Michael Rosen) *Rotten Plum - A very spoiled plum. Eating this will probably kill you. *Okay Plum - An okay plum. Better ones exist out there. *Noice Plum - This plum is *click* noice. *Great Plum - This is as good as plums can go. The only way to improve them damage-wise is to fire some of these from guns. *Plum Pistol - A pistol that shoots plums at fast speeds. *Plum Shotgun - A shotgun that shoots plums at fast speeds. *Plum Machine Gun - A machine gun that shoots plums at fast speeds. *Plum Bazooka - A bazooka that shoots plums at incredible speed. *Ascended Plum - A plum that has ascended several thousand planes of existance. It turned red along the way. 'Bomb Weaponry (Morshu)' *Broken Bomb - A broken bomb that can only be used to beat something up. How it got broke is another story, but not for now. *Bomb - It's a bomb. What more you do you want? ...More explosives? That could be arranged... *Big Bomb - A bomb that's 50% more explosive than a regular one. Like they always say, bigger is better... *Super Bomb - Banned in every state except Texas - go figure - the Super Bomb is the explosive limit to calling something a bomb. *Grenade - Somehow, a simple hand grenade is stronger than a bomb filled to the microscopic level with explosives. *Missile - A missile that looks like a tampon. Not much to say here. *Nuke - The biggest, deadliest bomb in the history of ever. ...MMMMaybe. *Tsar Bomba - The mother/father/legal guardian of all bombs, whether grenades or nukes. *Supernova Bomb - Comes with free champagne. 'Lotion Weaponry (Jergins)' *Ancient Lotion - An ancient bottle of lotion that came from an old company. Olay? Gold Bond? Vaseline? Who knows! *Defect Lotion - A messed-up bottle of Jergins' Loshun. They put WAY too much Sweat of Jergins in it, so it acts like Silly Putty. *Standard Lotion - A standard lotion created by the Jergins Company! They are 31.41592% sure that nobody got a booboo while making it. *Good Lotion - This lotion bottle has extra ingredients added to it, such as Spit of PaRappa and liquified cheese curds. *First Lotion - The first lotion ever made by Jergins, for use when Uncle Kingy had his 'alone time'. *Lotion Cake - Created from a 'nutritional' blend of a sea sponge, yeast, a nugget of lotion, and several days in a jail. *Magic Cake - A magical lotion cake, formerly owned by Princess Molests'ya and Josh Peck. *Crispy Loshun Cak - This loshun cak has been burnt to a crisp. This makes it super powerful and moist! 'Carpet Weaponry (Gwonam)' *Rug - A rug. It's not even good enough to be called a carpet. *Carpet - A carpet. What, did you expect something witty? *Hairy Carpet - Watch out for biker babes. *Magic Carpet - A magic carpet stolen from Persia. *New Carpet - A magic carpet that hasn't been used at all. Well, until you got ahold of it. *Modern Carpet - A flying carpet made from synthetic materials that is capable of firing lasers. *Squadala's Carpet - The flying carpet of the late Squadala Gabir, Gwonam's brother. Why is it being sold in a store?! *Aladin's Carpet - Aladin's magic carpet, filled with uctions, bad medicine, and that head-bobbing guy at the beginning of the movie. *Sad Boy Carpet - A carpet that has a picture of a crying boy on it. Not actually related to the Sadboys. 'Wings (Rainbow Dash)' *Broken Wings - Take these broken wings... *Crappy Wings - These wings were made by the Jergins Company as an attempt to make a pony out of lotion. It didn't work out, to put it kindly. *Regular Wings - Isn't it kinda weird how a pony is ripping off her wings and replacing it with better ones? *"Safe" Wings - These wings have been marked 'safe' by a totally shady organization that totally isn't related to PISS. *Great Wings - These wings are pretty great! *Airplane Wings - Some wings that have been ripped off of an airplane. Beautiful. *Jumbo Jet Wings - These wings are, like, 50 feet long each, and weigh several tons. HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH THEM ON YOUR BACK?! *Fairy Wings - Okay, these wings are actually from a fairy. 'Toasters (Fat Mario)' *Broken Toaster - A broken toaster. It doesn't do much other than fire toast at poor speeds. *Ancient Toaster - One of the first toasters ever made. It's powered by steam. *Regular Toaster - A regular toaster. Fires toast at an estimated 20 MPH. *Modern Toaster - A toaster that uses modern parts to launch toast higher and faster. The fastest it can launch toast is around 80 MPH. *Rapid-Fire Toaster - A toaster that can rapidly fire toast at an estimated 2 PTPS (Pieces of Toast Per Second). *Bazooka Toaster - A toaster the size of a bazooka. It's just as damaging, firing toast at over 400 MPH! *God's Toaster - God dropped his toaster. Take advantage of it. *Million Toaster - A ginormous toaster capable of firing out a million pieces of toast. And this is why bread is expensive! *Decillion Toaster - Oh, shit off. 'Bagel/Spaghetti Weaponry' *Bagel Mace - A stale bagel on a mace. It's so stupid it works. *Bagel Flail - A staler bagel that has been put onto a mace. Why would this exist? *Bagel Smasher - A very stale bagel shoved into a hammer. This is as stale as bagels can go, my friend. *Spaghetti Mace - A mace made out of a 2,000 year old ball of spaghetti. They, unlike bagels, can be very fucking stale. *Spaghetti Hammer - A rather large hammer, more fit for combat than some stupid hammer made out of a bagel. *Spaghetti Smasher - One of the best weapons that uses spaghetti as one of its components. It's as stale as spaghetti can go, my bro. *Meatball Mace - Who the hell is making these ancient food weapons?! *Meatball Masher - The best weapon for a certain gay plumber. It is made out of a meatball so stale that it can destroy atoms. *Meatball Obliterator - This weapon can smash subatomic particles into nothing. It's a true work of art. 'Mops (Cory Baxter)' *Broken Mop - What IS it with this world and broken weapons? *Mop - A mop, stolen from the creepy janitor in the White House. *Metal Mop - A mop made out of metal. *Heavy Metal Mop - A mop made out of some steel with the members of Metallica drawn on it. *Titanium Mop - Try to guess what this mop is made out of. *Unobtanium Mop - A mop made out of Unobtainium. If the metal's called that, how did they get enough to make a mop...? *Slasher Mop - A mop that has a sword blade for a handle. What's the point? *The Newtslayer - A mop with a mace on it. It keeps hitting the mop wielder's arm, crippling it. What a useless weapon. *Sheridan's Bane - A mop with a gun on it. Trying to wield it will result in getting shot in the leg. What the hell?! 'Shoes (Sonic and Shadow)' *Uggs - The Ugg-liest shoes ever made. Just wearing them makes you feel wrong. *Regular Shoes - Normal shoes that don't look like something a caveman would wear. They're pretty nice. *Sneakers - Some regular sneakers. They're not branded or anything; just plain old sneakers. *Sprinter Sneakers - A pair of shoes similar to the ones worn by the fastest man alive; Jimmy Twouzis, running at 29.7 MPH. *Pointy Shoes - A pair of shoes that are really, really sharp. Don't put your finger on the edge, unless you're a masochist. *Iron-Toed Shoes - A pair of shoes that have iron-toe. You know, in case you need to kick stuff hard. *Winged Shoes - They look like the Pegasus Boots... Maybe they're related? *Magnetic Boots - Magnetic boots that comfort falls. *Thwomp Stompers - A pair of boots that have extendable heels. Perfect for curb-stomping! 'Guitars (Joel)' *Crap Guitar - A guitar that's literally made out of shit. *Broken Guitar - A guitar with several broken strings. *Crappy Guitar - A cheap Chinese knockoff of an actual guitar. *Regular Guitar - A guitar that actually works! It's like Christmas, but not. *Metal Guitar - A guitar made of pure metal. It helps with the acoustics, or some shit like that. *Heavy Metal Guitar - So brutal. *Paul's Bass - Damn, it's left-handed! *Kurt's Guitar - If you look hard enough, you can see a buckshot stuck in the guitar. *Two-Necked Guitar - Finally, a guitar that's perfect for Goro. 'JOHN MADDEN' *JOHN MADDEN Mk. 1 - JOHN MADDEN *JOHN MADDEN Mk. 2 - JOHN MADDEN *JOHN MADDEN Mk. 3 - JOHN MADDEN *JOHN MADDEN Mk. 4 - JOHN MADDEN *JOHN MADDEN Mk. 5 - JOHN MADDEN *JOHN MADDEN Mk. 6 - JOHN MADDEN *JOHN MADDEN Mk. 7 - JOHN MADDEN *JOHN MADDEN 1996 - WELCOME TO JOHN MADDEN FOOTBALL AEIOU AEIOU HERE COMES ANOTHER CHINESE EARTHQUAKE! *JOHN MADDEN 2k16 - CAN I HAVE A PIZZA? "NO." WHY? "BECAUSE YOU ARE JOHN MADDEN!" 'Crack (Hamburger Pimp)' *Cheese Crack - Some crack made by Chuck E. Cheese's minions. Wait a minute... This 'crack' is made of mozzarella cheese! *Crappy Crack - This crack has been made using random stuff found around the house. *Dirty Crack - This crack was stored incorrectly. As a result, it's really dirty. Don't use it, for the love of god! *Regular Crack - Some regular crack, which you can find in the cupboard of a redneck's trailer! *Rob Ford's Crack - The most controversial crack of all. *Pure Crack - This crack is 99.999999% pure. The other 0.000001%? Entrapped air molecules. *Vakkie Crackie - Crack that was created by storing sugar in the dirty cracks of a gamer's keyboard. It's very wack. *God's Crack - You know, I'm starting to think that this 'crack' might be PCP. *PCP Crack Cocojuana - A combination of the three most brutal drugs ever. 'Souls (CopperCab)' *Ginger Soul - The soul of a ginger. Needless to say, it barely exists, if at all. *Child's Soul - The soul of a child. This is just very, very wrong. *Okay Soul - This soul is okay, but not the best. Better souls exist. *Good Soul - This soul is pretty radical. Too bad it's not the best! *Super Soul - This soul is from a person who was super, super awesome in life. But now they're dead. *Dark Soul - A whole lot less infuriating than that OTHER Dark Soul. *Darker Soul - This soul is pretty fucking dark. But it can be darker. *Darkest Soul - This soul is so fucking dark that Shadow the Hedgehog, Donte, and Reaper are amazed by it. *Negative Soul - A soul that's so unbelievably dark that it's actually ripping a hole in the space-time continuum. 'Books (I. M. Meen)' *Burned Book - A badly-damaged book. If it really matters, it used to be in I.M. Meen's labyrinth before it got destroyed. *Porn Magazine - A naughty magazine, straight from a store in Amsterdam. It contains magic-infused ink, for some reason. *Hooray For Meen - One of Meen's shitty fanfics. He has made at least 30 of them, '' and they all make My Immortal look good. *Penis Scroll - ''A scroll containing a giant penis, extending to both ends of it. It shoots ice for some reason. *Book of Ages - The weird history book owned by Ophelia Chill, Meen's wife. It can really screw up history if edited... *Book of Koridai - Why are a bunch of powerful, possibly world-destroying books being sold in local stores? *Writewell's Book - A book of grammar that somehow became a powerful weapon. *Enclosed Instruction Book - The enclosed instruction book to this game. It includes every secret unknown to man, and then some. *Book of Secrets - A book containing secrets, moreso than even the Enclosed Instruction Book. It's truly a weapon of legend. 'Feats gathered from this' *3 Tier 7 feats **Morshu's Nuke (15 Kilotons of TNT - Town level) **Morshu's Tsar Bomba (58 Megatons of TNT - City level+) **Gay Luigi's Meatball Obliterator (421 Megatons of TNT - Mountain level) *1 potential Tier 5 feat **I. M. Meen's Books (Possibly Planet level, since they are implied to be "possibly world-ending books") *1 Tier 3 feat **CopperCab's Negative Soul (High Universe level 'via ripping a hole in spacetime) *1 Tier 1 feat **Michael Rosen's Ascended Plum ('Hyperverse level via ascending dimensions several thousand times) Description feats There are numerous feats and statements from the in-game bios for enemies, bosses, and playable characters. In some cases the "feats" come from the names or even the concepts of the characters themselves, like the ICBM Inkling; an Inkling riding an Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile. 'In YTP World' 'In YTP Saga' Lore/Book feats 'Tier 3' *Sonic shredded the fabric of spacetime via running. "Sonic once ran so fast that he tore the fabrics of space-time, creating a rift. This rift is believed by a few to be the main creator of the Inkling race." - Poopian Star Fact Book (High 3-A) 'Tier 2' *The Great Gaia created the universe back when it was previously split into two parts, as stated by the book Creation of the Universe. The excerpt is too NSFW to show here. (Low 2-C) *The Time Warrior (AKA Gun'Harandikas) destroyed multiple universes in the past. "Shizue and Jacob realized just how nonsensical the plan was getting, which didn't help the matter that Time (whose original name was really Gun'harandikas) was the god of time itself, and thus ended up destroying many universes before." ''- The Trials of the Three '(Low 2-C)''' Category:Blog posts